Until Heaven
by mikkimikka
Summary: Eiichi finds out he's going to debut in a group and he's not too pleased about it.


Until Heaven

Author: cutiexnagi (tumblr) mikkimikka (ff)

Pairings: none, HEAVENS fic

Rating: G

* * *

It was like a slap in the face when his father deemed him not good enough to debut alone. He lacked the personality to make it far apparently and that his singing alone left the listener with the feeling of needing something a bit more. It was a double slap to meet his future potential members.

Kira – he wasn't too bad, though he was only 17 and by extension much younger. The real insult was how little she spoke. Yet his father and those in the office kept insisting on his alleged "incredible charisma".

"Is that what I'm lacking? Do I have less charisma than a human wall?"

He hated seeing Kira move, his dancing was surprisingly fluid for someone seemingly so stiff. He also hated his voice, how he wasted such a smooth tone by barely using it. Why did they like Kira more than him?

Next, Nagi - stupid runt. He was only 11 and the office favorite. All of the staff ate out of his palm. It meant nothing. Eiichi knew from experience. After all, he'd grown up that way. So why then did it make him so angry to see the runt soaking up the attention, smiling and making everyone swoon, giggling and turning everyone to mush?

Was this what he lacked?

"You know,idols don't usually wear glasses," Nagi noted.

"I can't wear contacts because of my astigmatism." (Lie)

"You're really stubborn," the youth pouted.

"If you bend your knee a little less the move would look more fluid," Kira suggested.

"I think it looks cooler this way." (Lie)

Kira didn't bother a reply.

"Maybe you should…"

"Perhaps it's best if…"

"Um… why do you…"

"Shouldn't you…."

Those amateurs! Eiichi didn't have to take their criticism. Eiichi built a wall between himself and his members. If he had to debut in a group, so be it. But he refused to get along with them. He was Ootori Eiichi! He'd been training for this for as long as he could remember. This was hisdestiny.

"Yes, the other two are progressing so well and so fast."

Eiichi paused as he walked down the hall when he heard the approaching voices.

"It's only been 4 months since Kira and Nagi kun joined the agency and they seem to be near ready for debut," the voice of one of the managers was speaking.

Another replied, "Ys, especiallyin Nagi's case it's exceptional considering his age. But Eiichi—"

"Ah, yes Eiichi. Hmm, perhaps the duo should make a debut. Kira and Nagi. Their names fit together well and the ages aren't too bad without Eiichi messing up the average and.—"

The two managers stopped speaking as they rounded the corner, shocked to see Eiichi standing right there.

"Eiichi," one began.

"Forget it," Eiichi said. "Just save your fucking breath."

Eiichi stormed away, his heart burning with an uncomfortable emptiness. Even those two will debut before him? What was it that he lacked?

Nagi's pouting face appeared in his mind, "You're so stubborn."

Eiichi burst into the dance studio startling the two younger ones who were in there warming up. They both finished school for the day and were there for daily after school training.

"Congratulations, you two!" Eiichi said smiling so hard his face hurt.

Kira looked confused and Nagi jumped for joy.

"We're going to debut?" he exclaimed.

"Not we, just you two. I heard the manager talking and you will be able to debut as a duo," Eiichi shrugged as if it didn't bother him. "I guess I'm destined to be a soloist after all"

He smirked.

"What!? NO!" Nagi cried out surprising Eiichi. "I don't ant to debut! Not without you! It's supposed to be the three of us. Right, Kira?"

Kira nodded.

"What are you talking about, squirt? Don't you want to debut?" Eiichi asked.

"Of course I want to debut! But we worked for this so hard! The three of us!"

"N,nagi kun," Eiichi stammered.

"I agree with Nagi. I'm willing to wait to debut as three," Kira said.

"Kira… you too?"

"Kira's so tough and quiet," Nagi said.

"And Nagi is soft and fluffy,"provided Kira.

"Hey!" protested Nagi. "But the point is, Eiichi you balance us out."

"Guys…" Eiichi had no clue the other two felt that way. All that time was he the one to hold them back?

"Guys! Yes! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

"Three," Kira said, putting out his hand.

Nagi placed his hand on top of Kira's.

"As one!"

Eiichi threw his head back and laughed but let his hand fall on top of Nagi's small one.

"To us! Until we reach the heavens," Eiichi said, heart pounding madly.

Kira and Nagi returned his smile and nodded.

"Let's go!"

-THE END-

AN: welp! lol i wrote this really fast and anyway here ya go! heavens get together fic. but a short one. not very deep. i hope you enjoy


End file.
